


Blurred Lines

by Cherazz



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode Related, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Lian Yu, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Mentor/Protégé, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherazz/pseuds/Cherazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver has just saved his friend’s life and sexual tension has been running high for weeks now. What’s a bit of wanking between friends anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurred Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [MMoM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2014\. This scene was just begging to go in this direction ;) I sadly do not own any of these characters to have made this happen for real!

Oliver pulls the bullet out with a knife. Slade howls in pain, then immediately exhales in relief once it’s out. A heavy gasp follows shortly after.

“I’m impressed, you didn’t puke.”

“I swallowed it.” Oliver mutters, before coughing forcefully.

Slade nods in understanding, albeit appearing slightly disgusted. “You can untie me now.”

“Why’d you want me to tie you up in the first place?” Oliver asks, discarding the rope, while Slade peers down at his wound.

“A man in pain is unreliable. I was afraid I might kill you…” Slade continues to inspect his arm, knowing there’ll be a scar due to Oliver’s digging. He pauses, looking up sheepishly to thank Oliver.

 

The first time he notices it, Oliver brushes it off. He has to be seeing things and simply chalks it up to exhaustion; delirium even. Oliver had been pulling a bullet out of him after all. _How could anyone take pleasure in that? Or was it because he’s tied up? Yea, that had to be it._ Because there is no way he saw a hard-on in Slade’s lap when he moved to untie him.

“Something on your mind kid?” Slade grunts out at him, sounding rather husky. Oliver continues to glance downward, frozen in place. _Definitely not seeing things._

Across from him, Oliver appears to be fixating on something just below Slade’s vision. Slade follows his gaze and smirks when he realizes what’s going on. It has been months and both of them were incredibly high-strung, especially after some of their more aggressive sparring sessions. Neither one of them could remember when they had last found release.

“Like what you see kid?” Slade teases, while noticing his companion’s own state of arousal.

“What? Umm, no...I umm...it’s nothing! I was just trying to think of a way for us to get off this island now that the plane is gone!” Oliver blurts out. Panic sets in, he knows Slade saw him staring. He twitches before continuing, “Besides, I just realized my only friend lives on an island and his name is Wilson!”

Oliver is impressed by his good sense of humor and quick thinking, Slade however, only appears to be confused and borderline annoyed. He did not understand that reference.

“One, I have no idea why you’d think that’s funny and two, if I’m not mistaken, something tells me you liked seeing me all tied up.” He taunts, nodding his head toward Oliver’s crotch before standing and stretching out, causing his black wife beater to rise up and reveal his tanned abdomen.

Oliver goes pale and starts back-peddling. He suddenly feels like a mouse being cornered by a hungry cat. He fully expects Slade to pounce on him for his body’s weakness. “Slade, look, I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m reacting this way. It’s been a while, you know?” He chokes out weakly. It’s getting harder to breathe and all he can hear is his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

What the Aussie does next, however, surprises the hell out of him.

Slade chuckles throatily before reaching down and removing his sweat-soaked shirt. “Relax kid, I’m not gonna kill you or anything. I know exactly why you reacted that way and it’s not because you’re missing that girl in your photograph.” A cheshire grin settles on Slade’s face as he moves to undo the button and zipper on his cargo pants.

“What’re you doing Slade?” Oliver asks, slightly terrified by this turn of events. His body is still very much aroused as he’s pressed against the wall of the plane.

Slade’s hand slides down and Oliver hears him gasp before he juts his hips forward. “Slade?” Oliver asks timidly. One last ditch effort to make sense of what’s going on.

Oliver’s throat constricts and he lets out the faintest of moans when Slade pulls out his hard cock. His mentor seemingly has no shame and has a bit of an exhibitionist kink.

The blonde can’t believe this is happening. He’ll admit, he has been fantasizing and there may have been a few instances where he envisioned the two of them fucking each other senseless after a training session. Oliver found that it had become more difficult to control his erections around the swordsman.

Right now, it took all his willpower not to jump him and go down on him. His mouth is full of saliva, especially after Slade threw his head back and let out a deep groan.

Slade’s cock is so thick and full of blood, appearing to be a dark shade of purple. The veins under his skin are pronounced and his balls are heavy with need. Oliver watches entranced as the plump head disappears into Slade’s tightly clasped fist over and over. The way his hips move and the power in his thighs...Oliver wishes that Slade would stop tormenting him and just take him right here on the floor. It makes him lose control and moan loudly. Slade’s body goes rigid and his gaze locks upon him, causing Oliver crack and reach down for his own cock. He couldn’t take just watching anymore.

They fall into a rhythm with each other, thrusting in sync. As one tightens their grip, the other follows suit immediately after. Both of them wouldn’t last much longer.

Growing restless, Slade brings his other hand to stroke up and down his dick, alternating between squeezing the rigid shaft and running his blunt nails over his over-sensitive flesh. He growls knowing how close he is. He can feel his orgasm storming inside of him.

“C’mere kid,” Slade grunts while pistoning his hips. Oliver nearly doesn’t hear him being so deeply lost in his own quest for pleasure. “Oliver!” Slade roughly moans, and Oliver snaps out of his daze moving quickly toward the other man.

Slade wastes no time in shoving Oliver’s pants out of the way so that he can grip his cock alongside his own. The feeling of skin on skin is electric. Both men let out a guttural moan. Oliver’s hands twitch feebly at his sides, unable to do anything as Slade completely overwhelms his senses.

Pre-cum flows endlessly allowing for a delicious friction. Their skin slick with sweat and the sound of slapping flesh fills the plane. They breathe deep; the heady musk of sex in the air. The two men are helpless to the sounds escaping their mouths, moan after moan. Slade grips their cocks tighter than humanly possible and that does the trick...for Oliver at least.

Oliver can feel himself coming and he reaches up to grasp Slade’s hips. Slade thrusts harder and faster as he hears his name pour out of Oliver’s lips on a mantra, “Slade...Slade...Slade…” Oliver’s cum shoots over their abdomens and Slade’s hands.

While still in the aftershocks, Oliver senses the other man’s frustration and reaches down to touch Slade’s cock. Slade completely tenses up and lets out a heavy groan in relief.

His orgasm seems to go on forever, as his release continues to coat both their bodies for what seems like minutes.

Slade falls to his knees, finally sated, dragging Oliver with him. The only sounds heard for quite some time are their ragged breathing. Oliver leans his head down onto Slade’s shoulder, his energy having completely left him.

More time passes before either of them speak, both unsure of what to say or do. This is uncharted territory and a game changer for their relationship. Oliver expects that he’ll be forcibly shoved away at any moment. After all, Slade had just let his guard down and is most certainly feeling exposed in more ways than one.

“C’mon kid, get up, we can’t stay like this all night. Let’s go get cleaned up as I’d rather not be stuck to you for the rest of our days.” Slade whispers jokingly, knowing how tense Oliver was. _Can’t blame the kid really. I’d be scared of my reaction too._ The other man laughs and relaxes immediately.

Oliver can feel himself being pulled up shortly after and weakly stands on his own two feet. They both wince while dragging up their pants.

He knows it’s wise not to ask about what this means for the two of them right now and follows Slade’s lead to the nearby lake. He smirks, if he plays his cards right, this night of debauchery may just be getting started...  



End file.
